Conventionally, in a typical engine cooling module such as the one described in U.S. Patent Publication 2007/0024135 A1, the content of which is hereby incorporated by reference into this specification, the electric motor is a discrete subassembly. This publication shows a single module with one motor, one fan and one shroud. However there are conventional dual modules that include two motors, two fans and one shroud. Each motor in these dual modules is also a discrete subassembly.
With reference to FIG. 1, the conventional motor assembly, generally indicated at 10, includes a motor case 12 with permanent magnets 14 mounted to the inside thereof. The motor assembly 10 includes an armature assembly having a lamination stack 16 for receiving windings (not shown). The armature assembly rotates a shaft 18. A commutator 20 of the armature assembly is associated with the armature stack 16 for delivering electric current from brushes 22 of a brush card assembly 24 to the armature windings in the conventional manner. An end cap 26 covers the brush card 24 and thus closes and partially covers the open end of the motor case 12. The end cap 26 includes a bushing assembly 28 that supports an end of the shaft 18. Thus, the conventional motor assembly includes many subassemblies which are produced on very specific designated assembly lines. This can be quite costly.
There is a need to combine/integrate conventional module components such that some of the motor subassemblies and/or components are either eliminated, or simplified, or built-in, or become an integrated part of a shroud, thereby increasing reliability of the module and reducing overall module cost and manufacturing costs.